


Or Was That The Green Wire

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Patrick Stump (Musician)
Genre: Community: sohotoutthebed, Deepthroating, M/M, Slight D/s implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you put 2 stubborn red heads in a recording studio together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Was That The Green Wire

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SoHotOutTheBed Valentine's Fic Fest on Dreamwidth.

Title: Or Was That the Green Wire  
Author/Artist: valress  
Recipient: The sohotoutthebed community  
Rating: NC17  
Word Count: 1k  
Pairing: Adam Lambert/Patrick Stump  
Warnings: deep throating, slight D/s implications  
Summary: What do you get when you put 2 stubborn red heads in a recording studio together?  
Notes: The sheer size difference between these two fascinates me… Patrick is like 5’4” and Adam is 6’1”. Also they are both stubborn and perfectionists… Them coming together in anyway would please me so much, but musically I would explode… seriously. Title from Explode by Patrick Stump

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam watched him through the glass, a small frown between his blue eyes as the other man pushed a button with one hand and pulled on his tie with the other.

“Can you sing that line again? Something sounds off.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes and shrugged. This was the twelfth time he had sung the same damn line. If Patrick would let him hear the problem he might be able to fix it, or at least help.

 

“Patrick, can I hear the playback? Maybe a new set of ears...”

 

“No, stay there... I got this... “Patrick pushed his hair off his forehead and glared at the screen in front of him.

 

Adam took off the headphones and set them aside as he walked through the door. “Patrick...”

 

“No, I got this, just go back in there.” Patrick didn’t even look up from the screen as he waved his hand at Adam. “Just... sing the damn line and do it right this time.”

 

Adam stared at Patrick incredulously. “Sing it right? I have been singing it right, I sang it right the last seven times! If you would actually hear what I’m singing you would notice this you asshole!”

 

“You’re singing it too high! I told you when you brought me the song; it needs to be lower, grittier. Right now it’s too soft, give me rough. Now get in there and do it right!” Patrick said as he stood up fully his eyes flashing.

“Fuck you; it sounds good the way I’m singing it now.” Adam glared down at Patrick, the man may be an amazing producer, among all the other things he was amazing at, but he was a stubborn asshole.

“Never said it sounded bad, I said it sounded wrong. It needs to be rougher, give me rough!” Patrick said angrily as he stepped forward crowding into Adam’s space, pushing him back against the soundboard.

“Fucking give you rough!” Adam growled as he grabbed Patrick by the front of his shirt and shoved him backward. Adam wasn’t expecting for Patrick to catch his knee and put him down fast and hard. Struggling back to his feet, Adam hauled Patrick close enough that when Adam bent down their noses nearly touched as he whispered. “You want rough?”

Patrick didn’t give Adam a chance to continue as he surged up crashing their mouths together roughly, pushing Adam back until he hit the wall. Biting at Patrick’s mouth, Adam barely noticed as his hands slid off Patrick’s shirt and worked their way to his belt. Tugging at the leather, Adam broke the kiss so he could see what he was doing. No words passed between them as Adam pulled Patrick’s pants open and shoved his hand inside. Adam folded to his knees as he felt Patrick press down on his shoulder. He yanked Patrick’s pants down enough to get his cock out; wrapping a hand around it, Adam looked up. 

“Open your mouth,” Patrick said, his voice low as he pressed his thumb to Adam’s bottom lip. Adam had one hand on Patrick’s cock, the other holding his hip as he let Patrick wrap a hand in his hair and pull him forward. Licking over the tip Adam took a deep breath and sucked as Patrick pushed in. Adam felt Patrick tighten his grip in his hair. “Hands behind your back.” 

Adam pulled his hands behind his back and took a deep breath through his nose as Patrick pushed in farther nudging the back of his throat. “Just relax…” Adam sighed and closed his eyes as his throat relaxed. “That’s it, you can do it.” Patrick crooned as he pressed in farther, his breath hitching when he felt the pressure of Adam’s pallet.

Adam took another deep breath as Patrick pulled back, letting the tip rest on his tongue for a moment, before pushing back in quickly building up a fast rhythm, “You ready? You can take it…” as he felt Patrick push further into his mouth. Tilting his chin slightly Adam felt it when Patrick slipped into his throat, moaning he swallowed. 

“Jesus fuck, do that again.” Patrick gasped as he pulled out and then pushed back in, holding the back of Adam’s head. Adam swallowed, his nose touching Patrick’s belly as he felt the small hitching rolls of Patrick’s hips while he tried to stay still. Slowly Adam swallowed again as Patrick began to thrust, slowly fucking into Adam’s mouth, every third thrust wedging into Adam’s throat, pausing letting him swallow then pulling back. “So close, come on... so.. close.”

Adam whined high in his chest, sucking as Patrick pulled back, running his tongue over the tip when Patrick was nearly all the way out of his mouth. His fingers twitching behind his back he felt Patrick tighten his fingers in his hair. Patrick’s low groans sped up while Adam felt Patrick shudder once, pulling out until just the tip rested on Adam’s tongue as he came with a soft cry, his hand clenched in Adam’s hair.

“Now...” Patrick panted as he threaded his hands through Adam’s hair. “Try that line again. I think we can get it in this take.”

Adam carefully tucked Patrick back into his pants and stood up with a slight wince as his knees popped. A quick kiss to Patrick’s mouth and he stepped back into the recording booth.

Patrick was right on both counts... It sounded right when Adam’s voice was rougher... and they only needed that last take.


End file.
